The present disclosure relates to automatically replacing laymen terms included in a document to domain-specific terms and vice versa.
A user typically writes documents in a manner in which they are comfortable. Some users write documents with simple laymen terms, while other users write documents with complex domain-specific terms. For example, a medical doctor may write letters using complex terms from a “medical” domain, whereas a lawyer may write letters using complex terms from a “legal” domain.
In certain situations, depending on a user's audience, the user may wish to change the style of a particular document to include a different amount of laymen terms or a different amount of complex, domain specific terms. A user may write a scientific or medical article but is not an expert on the subject area. In order to have the article sound professional, the user may wish to replace laymen terms with medical terms. In another example, a user may wish to write an email to a lawyer and would like the letter to be written in a way that conveys legal terminology instead of laymen terminology. Similarly, an attorney may write a letter using legal terminology and would like the letter to be understandable to a layperson.